Emergency exit windows are a safety requirement so that persons entrapped in an enclosure, whether a vehicle or a building, can free themselves by removing the covering matter, usually glass. In a way, any and every window, which is open-able in some easy way, can also serve the purpose of emergency exit. However, it is important that the opening is clear enough to facilitate quick and unhindered evacuation.
Patent GB1248307 discloses one of the early emergency windows for passenger vehicles. The ejection arrangement is compressed air based and is fairly complex in construction as well as functioning. Patent application number DE102006057288A1 discloses another emergency exit window which opens from inside as well as outside, though the opening remains partial, as also disclosed in CN103818220 as well as CN103847471. CN202879413 discloses a kind of belt alarming device for fast opening escape window, which opens partially. CN201428362Y disclose pressure sensitive fire escape.
Patent Publication No: US2011/0289850A1 discloses an emergency egress assembly which provides wider opening to exit than the normal window when the normal opening arrangement fails. The design is robust and needs elaborate linkages and dismantling. Patent Publication No: WO2013/184356 A1 discloses a speedier opening design. Both these disclosures are more suited for armored vehicles.
Patent Publication no. CN201442505U discloses a vehicular sealing window capable of performing quick escape, wherein the entire glass is removable by tearing the seal away.
Patent application No: GB2514673A discloses a concept of removing the window by deploying an unfastening device which could be triggered by heat, pressure, explosive to shatter the window pane; however the construction and operation of the unfastening device is difficult to gauge from this document. Also claimed is an escape chute for evacuation. Patent Application No: WO2006/103305 A1 (also published as EP1710105 B1) discloses an auto or manually ejecting emergency exit window using spring assisted braided wire actuated by actuation device. The document does not elaborate the mechanical arrangement nor actuation device for workability.
Modern transport vehicles as well as buildings have controlled temperature and other comfort parameters. Openings are for fitment of transparent material like glass, polycarbonate and the like, provided for cross visibility, sunshine et cetera. Consequently, the fitment of transparent material is generally of a permanent nature and is made to ensure proper insulation of environment of the transport vehicle or the building from outside. In such a case, using such opening as emergency exit warrants that the insulation of environment in the normal course is not compromised. Such an arrangement is not prior known. It is due to this reason that most vehicles and buildings provide a hammer like object to break the glass, instead of several known designs.
Breaking the glass is obviously not a comfortable option for passengers or occupants, given the trauma of situation warranting emergency evacuation.
Our design effectively addresses this gap.